M is for
by powerpuffklutz
Summary: In the explosion, Matt lost his cigarettes. He goes to get some and ends up meeting Mello on the way. Matt gets kinda loopy and ends up doing something that changes what Mello thinks.


So, I'm sitting here with Mello. The next thing I know it, bam. There's an explosion. What the hell. I'm sitting here playing Mario Cart when there it was. What explosion? What happened? 'Kay, well, Mello likes to piss people off. A lot. Well, he may not like it, but he does. Anyways, this is before he joined the mafia. He made someone in the mafia really pissed. Why? How did he make this important person so pissed? Well, it's the head man of the mafia… eh… the don. He made-out with the don's daughter. Smooth. The don happened to see him, and now his head is up for big bucks, no pun intended. Pfftfp! That was funny though. So now we keep having to move every other day just so we won't get killed. I guess that didn't work… actually, we aren't dead. But injured. Mello now has a scar on his face. Yeah, that's how he actually got his scar. He didn't want to admit it to anyone though… Anyways, he keeps insisting that he's hideous. I literally facepalmed myself. It's not hideous. It's friggen awesome. I want a scar like that, but nooooo. I had to be all safe and shit. Oh well.

Ack, my cigarettes! I just realized I lost them in the explosion. Stupid new hotelish place bans cigarettes from the indoors. Fire worries and what not. Better go buy some more. At least my videogames are safe. Hm… how about Mario Party instead. That's lots o' fun. Die Bowser! Oh hey, there's Mello. Maybe I should ask what he's doing. I thought he was at the hotel… er… hotel like place? It's not exactly a hotel. Well, whatever. "Hey, Mels! What're you doin out?" The blondy quickly spun around.

"What do y- Oh. Hey Matt. I thought I told you not to call me Mels!" Ahaha. Yup, same Mello. Doesn't seem like anything's wrong. Wait- he's holding a bag. Ah, it's probably chocolate. He lost his precious chocolate in the explosion. Even his favorite, the German chocolate. I snuck a piece once in a while, but he found out and now keeps it locked up. Damn that boy loves chocolate. "Aye, Matty! Answer me!"

"Eh?" I guess I spaced out. "What? What was your question?" Smooooth. I failed. Oops, better pause Mario Party. Don't want any minigames to start without me.

"Augh… and they say blonds are dumb." Aye! I'm not dumb! … Is he gonna ask the question again?

"Whatever, I'm awesome. What was your question? You didn't tell—er- ask me the question again." What? I have a right to know the question.

"I asked, 'What are you doing out in this part of town?' Dip shit. Pay attention." Aye! I'm not a dip shit!

"Aye! I am not a dip shit! Friggen blonds… don't know how to handle them. I plead the 5th!" He glared at me. Better answer. "… But I'm here to buy cigarettes. This is where I always go, duh." I swear Mello can be- aye… This isn't where I usually go to by my cigs! Guess I wasn't paying attention after all. Woops. Looks like that's one for Mello.

"Really now." He stated it more than asked it. Well, I guess he can see right through me. I wonder if he can see threw my clothes? Oh gosh, I bet he would see my Mario and Luigi boxers.

I started laughing. "Ahahahaha… that would be hilarious! Oh gosh…" Aaaand he's looking at me weirdly. Oh yeah, I didn't say anything that would be funny. I just thought it.

"Are you high again Matt?" Again! I've never…that's a lie. I chuckled again. Pfft, who am I kidding. I bursted out laughing.

"Ahahahaha….ehehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!" For the record, I'm not high or drunk or on drugs or whatever. I'm really tired and I've been deprived of my cigs so I'm a bit… loopy. That's not good for people around me. Ahaha…oh geez… good times.

"We need to get you some damn cigarettes before you go mad on us again." Oh my gosh that was funny… mad? I don't get angry without cigarettes! Maybe a little crazy… oh. Mad as in crazy. Mkay! Ahahaha, mkay. I know that teacher! Mister Maky mkay? Ahahahahaha!

"Drugs are bad mkay? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohmygosh ahahahaha!" Oh my gosh that is so funny! Aha, I can't stop now! Waaaaaaaay to funny! I'm busting a gut!

"Matt, calm down and I'll get you some cigs, Okay?" He put lots of emphasis on the O in okay. I think he wants to give a blow job.

"You gon give me a blow job now, mkay?" Ahahahaha, blow job. Why do they call it a blow job when you're suck- he looks pissed.

"Goddammit Matt! I'm not gay!" He looked really pissed and used the Mello face. Ya know, the one that looks like he just smelled a skunk or something? That face is the funniest face ever. Seriously, it makes me laugh every time.

"You are totally gay Mels! Look at yer face! It's so girly and rapeable! Ehehehehehe." He gon get raped! Ahahaha! Seriously, I bet I can prove he's totally gay! Mkay? Gays are good mkay?

"Wha-" He stopped for a second. "RAPEABLE? WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT RAPEABLE!" Oh, he mad. You think he mad? I think he mad.

"Ooooh! You mad bro? Ahahaha, CUM at me bro! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Get it? CUM! Ahaha, I need a light. Not Light though. Ehehe. Light Yagami… Im a gay…. AHAHAHAHAHA! He is sooo gay! I bet him and L had but sex! Pfftfppft! "I bet I can prove you're as gay as Light Imagay! Er- Yagami!" PFFTPFT IM A GAY! SERIOUSLY! AHAHAHAHA!

"There's no way th—" I cut him off before he could finish. What did I do? Well… I pressed my lips against his. You should see his face! He's all like… a deer in head lights! Ahahaha, well, let's see how long it takes for me to prove he's gay. I backed away from his face and smirked.

"You gay yet?" Ahahaha, he gay.

"I'm—no I'm not… I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" He dropped the bag he was holding. Thought I forgot? I leapt for it and ran.

"Ehehehehe! The cat's out of the bag! Get it? I took your bag!" I shouted that as I ran off. Hm… I need a cig really bad. People around us were staring. Oh well. I decided to take a look in the bag. Hey, he got me some cigarettes and chocolate! I bet the chocolate is for himself though. Oh well, I should be able to have some as well. I need a cig first. I opened the fresh box and pulled out my lighter. "I choose you, pikachu!" I pulled a random cigarette out. Oh yeah, my ds. I forgot it was on. I lit my cigarette and took a puff. Mmm, I missed you sweet nicotine. I started playing Mario Party some more. Why did I chose Peach again? Oh yeah, she reminds me of Mello. His lips are strangely soft. Ya know, I might be gay. Then again, Mello is pretty girly in looks. But, I did declare myself as pansexual back in 7th grade. What the fuck is pansexual? It means that you don't look at the gender, just the person. Like, they could be an it or a heshe for all it matters.

"MATT!" Oh kira, it's the beast.

"Yes Melsy-poo?" Ahahahaha! I love calling him that. His face turned bright red.

"Don't call me Melsy-poo either! It's worse than Mels!" He's adorable when he blushes. Makes me wanna kiss him again. At least I'm back to my senses.

"What'd ya come after me for? Wait, here's your chocolate." I handed him the bag. He swatted it down. "Aye, I didn't take an—" I guess it was my turn to be cut off. Good thing my cigarette wasn't in my mouth at that moment. Why? Cause Mello decided it would be a good time to kiss me. Time for me to start kissing back. You could say we are in an ally way, of some sort. Not an ally though, really. It was in between two shops, I guess a crevice. A slot. Call it what you want. But he was kissing me there.

"Mm!" That's all I could really…say? After a good minute or two, he stepped back.

"You lose. I'm not gay." That made me kinda sad. If he's not gay, then why did he kiss me like that? "You look confused." Fuck, even with goggles he knows what I'm thinking. Guess he doesn't need to see my eyes to know me. "I'm not gay, cause I'm straight. You're the exception." I'm the exception to his straightness? Doesn't that mean…

"So you're bi?"

"I guess, but like I said, only for you." Only for me. I'm special. Only for me… I smiled at that.

"Awe, I love you too Mels!" I went and hugged him.

"Ack! You still can't call me Mels!" Awe, oh well. I'll just think of something else. Oh! I know a good name to call him that starts with M!

"Well then, I'm gonna call you mine." I gently kissed him, again. I guess it's good to go loopy once in a while. 'Cause now he's all mine.


End file.
